This invention relates to a suture which can be used for binding together, separated, splintered and fractured bone parts, or as in the case of chest surgery, to bring together the severed sternum in exact alignment in a fixed relationship.
As expressed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,764, prior wire ties are unsatisfactory in that they can cut the bone that they bind when used in smaller gauge diameters and also leave sharp ends to break through the skin cover. Other devices as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,125,095; 4,549,545; 4,896,668; 4,119,091; 4,201,215; 4,279,248 and 4,263,904 are also deficient in many respects in that they are bulky, either do not have proper binding or cause too much tightness with a tourniquet effect. Furthermore, prior wire sutures choke off blood vessels and other channels and create more trauma than that already there to hinder the healing process.